What Hurts the Most
by sedancer322
Summary: HPSM This is what could happen if Mamoru were to break up with Usagi again. She gets so upset that she you'll have to find out and there's a surpriseshocker inside. Disclaimer inside. Comments please.


What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I don't own the song_ What Hurts the Most_, Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

A/N: This story is a prologue to my new story. Please excuse my spelling and the Sailor Moon stuff is the Japanese not the kiddy English version. Any questions or coments please. Please go easy on me and maybe point out the thingss I did wrong because in the future story my Harry Potter's not very good so I'll make more than a few mistakes, but I"ll try my best. As I already said I love comments but go easy and the hate stuff please. _What Hurts the Most_ is shortened to the first verse and the chorus so it's kind of short.

_(I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me,)_

_Plot...plot._ Was that the rain or the sound of her tears on the tiled bathroom floor? Tsukino Usagi dropped her blonde head into her legs, which were pulled against her chest. She suddenly felt sick. She moaned, leaned over and grabbed the toilet next to her, and then she got sick…again. This had been the second morning she had gotten sick.

After she was done getting sick she rested her head on the toilet. Usagi needed to know… had to know._ Pitter, patter… pitter, patter._ This time Usagi knew that this time it really was the rain of the roof of her house. It had been raining so much lately that the rain seemed to be her only friend.

After Mamo-chan had broken up with her no one seemed to understand what her problem was, not Rei-chan, nor Ami-chan or Mako-chan, not even Minako-chan understood what was wrong with her. Her problem was just the day before her and Mamo-chan had done "it".

_(I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out.)_

"It" had just happened; "it" was no one fault, but they had been just so into making out that "it" had just happened. They had been s into "it" that they hadn't even thought about, let alone even used a condom. "It" had hurt so much because "it" had been her first time; Mamo-chan had tried to comfort her but still… Usagi lifted her head up from the toilet.

She just _had _to know. She got up and walked from the bathroom to her bedroom to her bed. When she got there her lifted her mattress up and got what she had been hiding under there. She walked back to the bathroom and locked the door. Once it had been locked Usagi read the back of the box for instructions. Five minutes to wait with a 99.9 accurate reading.

She did what she had to do and sat and waited… and waited…and waite- _ding_! Her timer went off. _Please let it not be…_ Usagi couldn't look at the test… but she knew she had to. So in one quick motion her eyes and pulled the test within seeing range.

_(I'm not afraid to cry every once in while even though going on with you gone still upsets me) _

The test had turned pink and the little pink line meant her worst nightmare. Usagi was pregnant. Then another thought came to her oh no poor Chibi-Usa. Usagi knew it was Chibi-Usa, she just knew it. She was pregnant with Chibi-Usa seven years too early.

Where could she go? Her parents were going to kill her. Why her, why did all these bad things happen to her? These questions and other raced through her mind.

Then it hit her, she could go live with her cousin and go to Hogwarts. Sure she was two or three years too late to start but every year she got a new invite to join and in a few days the new school term was going to start.

One reason she hadn't gone was that she was a "mugblood", but a very powerful wizard now because of her being Princes Serenity/ Neo Queen Serenity.

The other reason she didn't go was because she wanted to be normal, but look were that go her, she was Sailor Moon and everything else, not normal so why couldn't she go to Hogwarts with the other not normal people. Her being a wizard was probably why Sailor Moon was so powerful.

_(There are days every now and again I'm ok, but that's not what gets me.)_

"Usagi ...Usagi!" Rei-chan yelled into her communicator at Usagi. Even though Usagi was in her bathroom across the hall and her communicator was in her bedroom she could here Rei-chan as if she had the communicator right next to her ear.

Usagi got up and walked to her room and picked up the communicator. "Yoma?" She asked Rei-chan.

"Yes in the park, hurry we're trying to hold it off, but we really need you, it's a new enemy and he's pretty strong."

Usagi quickly wiped off her tears. She put her hand into the air with her brooch and yelled out, "Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" She transformed into Sailor Moon. "Come on Chibi-Usa lets go to your first fight!" Usagi was all business now.

She jumped out her bedroom window and ran to the park. When she got there, there wasn't a yoma, but a guy with midnight black hair and an outfit the same exact shade as his hair.

All the Senshi were on the ground bleeding heavily. Usagi gasped, they all looked died, that gasp made the midnight haired guy turn around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sailor Moon," She launched into her Sailor Moon speech. When she was done the man chuckled. "So you're the past Princess Serenity and the future Neo Queen Serenity the one little girl I've heard all about," The midnight haired man spoke in a deep rumbling voice, "let me introduce myself, I am Mortan, a wizard so if you think-" Mortan stopped talking and looked at her, he blinked and shook his head. "No! It's not possible, it's too soon. Beware Sailor Moon, past Princess Serenity and future Neo Queen Serenity I'll be back after you-know-what." With that Mortan disappeared.

Usagi looked around no one was around, she also couldn't feel anyone presence so she changed back to her real self. (She had picked up the sixth sense after she found out she was a wizard.)

"Moon Crystal Healing!" She lifted her brooch into to the air and healed her friends.

The quickly got up and checked and looked for wounds. They were all gone. That move had drained Usagi's energy, please let Chibi-Usa be ok after that move, Usagi thought and with that she clasped on the ground I'll be easier for now on.

"Usagi-chan are you alright?" Ami-chan's voice rang through Usagi's head.

"Yes, I'm fine, more than fine really, I'm great." She lied.

_(What hurts the most is feeling so close and havin' so much to say and watchin' you walk away)_

Usagi sat up feeling very weak. Hang in there Chibi-Usa she thought touching her tummy. Healing people always left her feeling really weak and she hated it, but without it people could die.

Tuxedo Kamen stood in a tree and looked down at his fallen Usako. He had gotten there just time to see Usako heal the almost dead Senshi and then fall and almost pass out from weakness. He had wanted to badly to go and comfort her, but he couldn't. There was something wrong with her and there was something very different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it, was it his fault?

He hadn't wanted to break up with her again, but this time King Endymion had stressed to him something was going to happen and Usako really needed to be by herself so she could get through whatever was going to happen by herself. She had to go through it by herself.

It had been the hardest thing he had ever done to leave her what made it even worse was that he left after "it". The best thing that had happened to him was Usako, and for how ever long he had to be away from her was going to be awful. It was for her own protection King Endymion had said, but it still hurt, he would tell Mamoru why. It was so confusing, but to help Usako he would do anything.

Usagi slowly sat up; she had to get out of there. She needed to go home and rest and hope that after that energy drain thing everything would be ok with Chibi-Usa.

"Would you look at the time, I'm tired and going to bed." Liar she thought. She could feel Mamo-chan was here and wanted to get away from him.

The Senshi looked at each other; they all knew something was wrong with Usagi. "Usagi it's four in the morning," Suddenly it started to rain again, loud, fat rain drops plopped on the ground, "You need to get up in two hours." Usagi started to feel sick again. She didn't have morning sickness; she had all day sickness, for the past two days. She had to get home. She grabbed her tummy and cupped her hand over her mouth and through the dizziness and weakness ran off, through the pounding rain.

What was wrong with Usako? Mamoru thought as Usagi ran away looking as thought she was going to be sick.

_(And never knowin' what could have been,)_

"Are you sure Usagi?" Her mother asked her. It was the next day. Her mom knew her daughter was having problems, but she hadn't told her what was wrong yet. She hoped Usagi would tell her, but she wasn't going to ask her fearing a mental breakdown or something. Usagi had been crying a lot lately and she seemed to be so upset that she was making herself sick.

In only one day Usagi had made the decision to go to Hogwarts with here cousin, she packed what little she needed along with the money she needed and had said good-bye to her father and brother.

"Yes mom, I hope you honor my decision." Usagi replied looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It seemed Usagi needed to get a way for a while; a long while and sending her to school with her cousin would be good for her.

"Yes you can go as I already have said." She was going to miss her baby for the next three or so years.

"Thank you so much mom, I'm leaving tonight." Usagi needed to write a note to the Senshi, Luna, Artemis and even Mamo-chan. First she wrote Luna's letter (She had been staying with Ami-chan lately to help her see if there was a new enemy coming), then Artemis, the Senshi and lastly Mamo-chan.

Dear Mamo-chan,

Thank you for everything. I'm leaving just so you should know. Thought I don't think you'll really care. What time we had together was great, we were prefect. I guess we'll now never fully know what could have been-

Usagi stopped, it was really painful writing this letter and saying good-bye to Mamo-chan, but she had to do this.

_(And not seein' lovin' you _was_ what I was what tryin' to do.)_

She continued on with her letter.

Dear Mamo-chan,

Thank you for everything. I'm leaving just so you should know. Thought I don't think you'll really care. What time we had together was great, we were prefect. I guess we'll now never fully know what could have been. I also guess you couldn't see that loving you was what I was trying to do. Thanks again.

Love,

Your Usako

Usagi gave the letters with everyone's name on the envelopes to her mother. "Give all these to whoever comes over to see me first she'll know what to do with them." Usagi grabbed her money, plane ticket and train ticket. She would get her supplies later.

"Please don't tell anyone where I am, no matter what, please mom. I love you.

She hugged her mom and said her good-byes to her and then she walked into the rainy night. She walked to the Tokyo Tower on of her favorite places and said good-bye to it. She didn't even feel stupid for saying good-bye to it. She then left the Tower and went off to her new life.

"Let's go Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry about daddy, I'll try and find you a better daddy. One hopefully that won't leave me." I love you Mamo-chan, good-bye.

_(And not seein' lovin' you was what I was trying to do… Oooohhh)_

A/N: That's not it, I swear. There'll be a whole story to go with this, it as I've already said is the prologue. I'll post the story under the name Moonlight at Hogwarts it will not be under this story because I'm putting this a complete. Any questions or comments please ask or tell me.(If that make sense to you.) --Damiana


End file.
